Necrophobe’s Nightmare 2
Necrophobe's Nightmare 2 is the 20th episode of Object All-Stars. Challenge Magnifying Glass snuck up behind Bomby and lit his fuse. He kept Bomby talking so he wouldn’t notice. He then tells Bomby there is a banana by Soap and Microphone. Bomby then runs over, blowing up and killing the two as well. Golf Ball then yells for Blocky and Eraser to explain what they were doing. Blocky says that they are building a roller coaster. She threatens to tell MePhone4, causing Blocky to call her a bossy bot. Crowny comes over and asks what they are doing as well. Blocky says that it’s classified before noticing that Pen was not there. Pen, meanwhile, removed his blue cap and put on a brown one. He then went into one of the bathrooms where Black Hole told him it was his mission to save as many lives as possible. Golf Ball went to tell MePhone4, but he declines. Blocky tells Mail that he was not planning to kill anyone. Nineteen calls Needle “Needy” before dodging her slap, causing her to fall into Golf Ball’s Incinerator. Gelatin then throws forks, killing Balloon and Balloony. Pen saves Pie from being stabbed. Golf Ball still tried to get MePhone4 to listen and look up to see Eraser on a paper airplane, but MePhone4 doesn’t see anything. Blocky and Eraser then unveil their new contraption: the Killer Coaster. Puffball tried to fly by, but she crashed into it and rolled down to her death. After declining access for non-contestants, MePhone Charger, Grassy, Lightbulb, Marker, and Gelatin get on. Mail then delivers Blocky and Eraser glue and some paintball shooters. They they shoot it on the carts. Pillow was trying to suffocate Globe, but both are blown up. The ride then travels over a bug container, dropping the bugs on Ruby, Paintbrush, and Fries, poisoning and killing them. The ride then smashes Ice Cube by running into her. They then release the carts and they drop into lava, killing MePhone Charger, Grassy, Lightbulb, Marker, and Gelatin. The Cherries are shot next, blowing them up. Eraser grabs Lightning as a shard from Ice Cube flies in and stabs Book, killing her. The ride goes underwater and drops Lightning off, causing an explosion that kills Teardrop, Fly Swat, and Marshmallow. Paper Airplane was also in the water, but had drowned. Lightning flies out of the water okay. Leafy, Pin, and Coiny had escaped to Yoyleland, but the ride goes over them and they are shot and blown up. As the ride comes back, a giant fish swallows the ride and the other two. Clock (BFDI) and Crowny were arguing, but Thought Cloud crushes them with a giant Anvil. Boomerang informs Heart Box that Pencil’s Alliance was protecting Bubble. Heart Box throws Boomerang and he pops Bubble using his finger before he knocks Match down. She catches fire, killing her and Suitcase. Ball Pit has her bombs, but she can’t use them due to a lack of arms. Golf Ball tells MePhone4 to turn around and he finally does. However, the entire ride is burned and Golf Ball dies as well. MePhone4 is glad of her death. Remote asks Computer if it is a good idea for her to go alone, saying she could get demagnetized. Computer says that it’s highly unlikely, but Tennis Ball appears and demagnetizes her, killing her. He wonders where he left his trebuchet. Ball Pit had gotten ahold of it and could finally use her bombs. Her bombs kill Tree, Picture, Thought Cloud, Fan, Robot Tree, and TV. Pen uses his blue cap to deflect a bomb and save Remote. She thanks him, but her alliance died. Tune reflects a bomb back with his music. The bomb hits Ball Pit, killing her. Her bombs fly everywhere, killing Heart Box, Boomerang, Nineteen, and Emeraldy. The bombs fly right over Pie and Liy before flying inside Black Hole. Saw is shown sawing Woody, killing him. Lightning electrocutes Paper, killing him. Donut says that these contestants will do anything to win, only to be cut into pieces by Saw. Bell (BFDI) then tells Baseball that he needs to lose weight, angering him into kicking her. However, Bell comes back and swings into Baseball, sending him flying. Cheesy was holding Saw, saying “Guess no one SAW that coming”. However, he is crushed by Baseball, killing him. Saw then suffocates inside of him, killing her as well. Baseball then crushes Cookie as he flies into northern Goiky. He then lands inside of the volcano and is burned to death by the lava. Magnifying Glass then burns Bell (BFDI)’s string, causing her to fall onto Spongy. She bounces off of him and drowns in the water, killing her, Magnifying Glass was pushed off the edge of the cliff as he and Spongy are killed by hydrochloric acid, poured by Tennis Ball. Suddenly, Blocky grabbed Tennis Ball from behind, having not been eaten by the fish. Robot Tree, who was watching from the Challenge Loser Chamber, was confused on how Blocky was still alive. It then showed that Blocky and Eraser had barely dodged being eaten by the giant fish. Blocky called Mail to destroy the vehicle. The two climbed out of the water and ran across the tracks. They then jump off the tracks to avoid the burning fire. A bomb then lands between them, missing them. More bombs barely avoid them as Blocky runs for cover. Eraser says that splitting up is the number one cause of death in horror movies. Blocky stops to avoid Baseball crushing him. It then cuts back to normal time where Blocky had ripped Tennis Ball into pieces, killing him. Popcorn manages to grab the Anti-Flying Button from Four without being noticed. She then uses it to kill Black Hole and Lightning. Portal manages to avoid being shot. He grabs the remote from Popcorn and tries to shoot Go Sign, but he isn’t effected because he can’t fly. Go Sign quickly calls Mail and she gives him an LOL key, but she is killed because she can fly. Go Sign opens the LOL and takes out Mirror to reflect the shots. However, the lock closing kills him. The reflected shots kill Portal. Tune then explodes Pie, rips Liy in half, and rips out Remote‘s batteries, killing all three of them. Notepad was talking to Mail in the GTOT, saying that she got with about 261 lasers and that she could have just delivered a mirror to Go Sign. Mail then gets a call that Blocky needs a Headphone Audio Hijacker. Notepad then decides to read the OAS Camp responses. Pen, back to his original look, comes back to Blocky. Tune then cuts Pen in half, killing him and leaking out his ink. Mail then brings Blocky his order. Tune then notices Test Tube using the invisibility tie and punches her, killing her and spilling her liquid. Blocky then uses his order to play “Baby”, ”Friday”, ‘Chalkboard Scratching”, “New Friendly on the First Episode of an Object Show” on Tune’s headphones. The vile sounds are powerful enough to kill Tune. Eraser then kills Popcorn by eating her, but dies from choking. Blocky cheers for winning, but Bracelety wraps around his mouth, wanting revenge for Ice Cube. Blocky dies from not being able to breathe, giving Bracelety the win. References * Blocky and Eraser’s plan references Phineas and Ferb. Blocky is Phineas, Eraser is Ferb, Pen is Perry, Black Hole is Major Monogram, Golf Ball is Candace, Crowny is Isabella, and MePhone4 is Phineas, Ferb, and Candace‘s parents. Category:Episodes